Set the World Ablaze
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Ciara O'Hara was born on Earth, spent time on Bajor, and now strikes out on her own at the Space Station, Deep Space Nine. With her pen, her notebook, and her bible, she wants to try to heal the hurts of the war through her writing. - This story is a gen fic to examine civilian life on the station, with an added challenge explained inside. 7x02 onward


Author's Note: Set the World Ablaze is my first foray into Deep Space Nine fanfiction. I've done Voyager, I've done 2009, but I never worked on anything from my all time favorite series, DS9. Fast forward to two weeks ago, and I was challenged by some friends of mine to write a fanfic with an explicitly Catholic protagonist. I was immediately intrigued by the prospect, and got to work. This is what I came up with.

The focus of this fic is on civilian life. Garak, Quark, Nog (Cadet), Jake Sisko, Kesha (Jake's girlfriend) will all feature heavily. Starfleet personnel will appear in this story, but less of a focus is on them. This starts during the last scene of 7x02, and will go post-series, I would guess.

I always welcome reviews and PMs, so if there are ever any comments or questions, send them my way.

* * *

 **Set the World Ablaze**

 **by Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 _"If you are what you should be, you will set the whole world ablaze!"_

 _Saint Catherine of Siena, as quoted by Pope St. John Paul II_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

She'd been born to human parents on the human homeworld of Earth, third planet in the Sol system. But growing up, Ciara instantly became drawn to the stars. Yet despite this love of space travel, she rejected an invitation to Starfleet Academy. She didn't want the stars to become a prison, as in Starfleet she would've been bound to the whims and orders of superiors. If there was one thing Ciara excelled at, it was making her own way in the world. Besides, her parents moved her away from the Federation immediately after her high school years. They took her to Bajor. Now, she left that planet for even greater things.

When the Bajoran transport docked at Deep Space Nine, Ciara felt a small jolt. The docking rig attached to the station, and atmosphere filled the corridor between the vessel and her new home. To her right sat her small bag which contained a pencil, a notebook, and her bible. At her feet, her large suitcase of clothes dominated the view. The other passengers, mostly Bajoran, stood up and she struggled to see through them as the airlock opened. Electing to disembark last due to her suitcase being so large, she resigned herself to sitting down until the others left.

Ciara looked out the window into space where she caught sight of another vessel, a Federation runabout, docking. She wondered what type of peoples might be arriving from there. The clearing of a throat brought her back to the present. She whipped her head around, red hair spinning into her face.

"Time to get off, ma'am." The pilot gestured for her to leave. "Unless you were along for a joy ride?"

"No, no," She said with a smile. "I'm going."

The Bajoran young man looked at her luggage with a raised eyebrow. "You are carrying that by yourself?"

Ciara nearly laughed at his expression, and would have if she didn't grimace in agreement with him. She stared at the overstuffed bag and shrugged. "No one else is here to help me. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." He followed Ciara as she heaved the luggage up alongside her and out the transport ship. "Good luck, ma'am. I suggest you get a bag with wheels next time."

She laughed lightly to herself before quickly running out of breath from the strain the old-fashioned luggage put on her. She hesitated briefly before putting her foot down on the grey carpeted floor of Deep Space Nine. The red, circular airlock doors rolled shut behind her. A smile grew until it spread all across her face from ear to ear. She'd done it. Finally she could live in space, without the constraints of Starfleet, and hopefully be able to fulfill the role she had planned. She knew that recently a Starfleet officer had been murdered on the station, and that she had been well-loved. Or so the stories told on Bajor went.

The Dominion War had damaged Bajor, but even further it had damaged the space station so many called home. All Ciara wanted to do was further the mission that had brought her parents to Bajor five years prior. She wanted to heal them. She didn't know how exactly to do that yet, but she had a few ideas. Most of them revolved around the three items in her small bag. But before she could anything, she needed to get to know the residents of the station.

Her parents were part of a well-received private aid mission on Bajor, and thus she had made good friend with many of the people there. One such Bajoran family was the Tamia family. Tamia Kesha lived on the Station, and had agreed to let Ciara stay with her as a roommate. They had never met, but Ciara felt confident it would work out. This became further reinforced when a young Bajoran woman came striding down the corridor.

"Ciara O'Hara?" The woman asked quickly, a smile on her face.

She nodded quickly in relief. "That's me! You must be Kesha?"

Another nod affirmed this. But the other woman's eyes widened as her gaze fell on the suitcase Ciara struggled with. "What did you bring?"

"Clothes?" Ciara muttered. "And stuffed animals."

"Good thing Jake is due back any minute now. He can help us out." Kesha took a turn with the luggage as they walked down the corridor. She shifted the luggage as they continued on. "This is so heavy, how did you manage?"

"I had help getting it into the transport," Ciara admitted sheepishly. "Here, if you take this bag, I'll do the luggage."

They swapped bags and suddenly Ciara could hear a large number of voices up ahead. The corridor made a sharp left turn and opened up into a huge open area. She stopped, her mouth agape. Bajorans, humans, an andorian, and a dozen other species wandered from place to place, shopping and laughing and exchanging pleasantries. Above her, a second level, open to the air, allowed for even more visitors.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine." Kesha smiled at Ciara's expression. "This is the Promenade. Best place in the whole galaxy."

"It's beautiful," Ciara whispered to herself. "So many people!"

"Yeah, that's the best part," Kesha replied with a nod. "Here, follow me. Jake and Captain Sisko should be docking over there." She pointed forward, down the Promenade, where a crowd was gathering. "In fact, based on all the people, my guess is they have already docked!"

"Who's Jake?" Ciara tried very carefully to avoid bumping anyone with the suitcase she lugged.

Kesha cleared the path over to the crowd. "He's Captain Sisko's son, and I happen to be dating him."

Finally they stopped beside a large electronic noticeboard in the center of the Promenade walkway. As they stood, trying to catch a glimpse of the returning heroes, those who had restored the Prophets, Ciara also took notice of the crowd. Many Starfleet officers stood in wait to greet their returning Captain. A tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, stood clothed in Science and Medical Blue. Another man, shorter and stouter, but with warm light brown, curly hair, and wearing the yellow of engineering, let a small smile show as the red airlock door slid open. Last of all, the Klingon Starfleet officer she knew was called Worf stood there too. A great cheer went up.

Ciara watched as pleasantries were exchanged. Captain Sisko was a moderately tall man, and stood strong, yet a warmth radiated from his smile when he saw his crew. Next, she saw an even taller young man, a bright smile on his face as he looked around.

"That's Jake, I assume?" Ciara asked Kesha as she waved to him. "He's tall."

She chuckled. "I know."

Last to leave the airlock was a young woman, her dark hair short against her head. The telltale markings of the Trill adorned her skin. She wore the blue Starfleet color of science and medical, but as she looked to Kesha to ask the woman's name, she noticed that her new friend seemed as confused as she did.

The crowd began to disperse, leaving the two young women to approach the lingering Jake Sisko. He seemed to be searching for someone. When his eyes fell on Kesha, he smiled and gave her a kiss when she ran up to him. Ciara struggled to keep up, the dastardly bag holding her back, but she finally reached them.

Kesha gestured to Ciara. "Jake Sisko, meet Ciara O'Hara. Ciara, meet Jake."

They shook hands and exchanged smiles. Jake nodded to her. "So you're Kesha's new roommate?"

With a nod, she replied. "That would be me. I've been living on Bajor the last few years, but I'm very excited to start a new chapter here."

"Come on, let's head back to my quarters." Kesha beckoned for her to follow as she wandered a bit further ahead. "We can get you set up and then go grab a drink at Quark's."

"Quark's?" she asked.

Jake smirked. "Best bar on the station, the only one anyone goes to." He paused before laughing. "But don't let Quark hear me say that. His head's already big enough as it is."

She followed Kesha and Jake, but soon got weighed down. Jake turned around and smirked. He took the bag from her and they continued on their way. The only barely well lit, overly grey corridors of the station were fascinating to Ciara. She loved the red and grey carpet, and enjoyed the Cardassian architecture, if only because it seemed so bizarre to her.

At last they reached the location of Kesha's quarters on the Habitat Ring. She punched in her door code and the sliding door opened with only a little sound. Kesha went in first, then Jake with the suitcase. Finally, Ciara put her foot through the door.

Kesha smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
